


The Loser.

by Geminisister



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Frottage, Humour, M/M, a bet, sexual stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister
Summary: Severus Snape loses a bet he had with Lucius Malfoy.





	The Loser.

**Author's Note:**

> Rare Pair Roulette in Five Sentences.
> 
> Lord Voldemort Severus Snape was the pairing I was given for this challenge .

Long fingers delved deep into the pale white skin, as the oil hands slid up and down along the Dark Lord’s body.

“Oh, Severus,that is sooooo good, keep going, don’t stop!” 

The deep panting breaths came faster and faster as Severus continued to pummel the man under his hands. 

Losing a bet with Lucius in whose turn it was to give Voldemort, a massage was a right bitch of a chore.

He smirked over at Lucius, as it looked as he had gained extra brownie points for his efforts, even if the Dark Lord was getting off at his touch, it was worth it.


End file.
